


Starlight in the Dark

by TrashqueenofAngmar91



Series: Of Shadows and Tenderness [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Horror, Mixture of book and movie elements, Reader is a woman, Reader is of the race of Man, Takes place during Fellowship of the Ring, You're also a history nerd and bookworm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashqueenofAngmar91/pseuds/TrashqueenofAngmar91
Summary: You spend too much time reading through dusty tomes at the local library and make your way home. While en route, someone joins you on your nocturnal excursion.





	Starlight in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Because why the fuck not. I'm actually a bit shocked that I can't find a Nazgul or Witch-king/reader fic anywhere. I figured someone would've written one but I couldn't find anything. Sure, the Nazgul can be difficult to write since they're entities of pure intent and lost their humanity but I decided to give it a go. This is a little challenge of sorts for me. Plus, I figured to break the monotony that I noticed is going on with the reader inserts in this fandom.
> 
> I didn't put any of those "y/n = your name" inserts into the body of the story since stuff like that can mess with the flow of the story. You can imagine the reader however you want; the only limitations are that the reader is a woman and of the race of Men. Other than that, you can use your imagination. 
> 
> So please read on and hopefully you guys enjoy it!

Starlight in the Dark

"Pardon me, lass, I think you lost track of time again."

You nearly leapt out of your chair once you heard the unexpected but familiar voice. You had been so involved and devoted with your studies that the world around you nearly ceased to exist. That was an all too common thing that happened.

Your head snapped to the direction where the old librarian's voice came from. Mister Elderberry laughed once you faced him and he shook his head.

"Your dedication to your research is admirable but you have a fairly lacking concept of time," he jested in good nature. "We're closed for the evening."

"I'm sorry, sir," you apologized, feeling rather negligent and embarrassed. "I was too invested…"

"Aye, you've done it plenty of times before and I never minded it. But this is not a night where you can be so careless." The elderly man gestured to the warm and inviting hearth situated on the far side of the room. "I have some spare blankets and pillows. You may stake your claim at the fireplace tonight."

"I must decline your kind offer, Mr. Elderberry. I need to be on my way unfortunately. I promised my mother I'd help her in the morning with prepping the apples. We're to start making cider."

"I argue that that could wait. You know about the news of strange and disturbing folk around here. It's dangerous to go out alone at night."

You knew the old man was right. But you made a promise to your mother and you felt obligated to help her with the morning task. You had every intention to return home and be there to assist her. The knowledge that your home was less than two miles from the library also assured you. It wouldn't take you long to get there and you were sure to make haste.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, sir," you asserted firmly yet cordially. "I fear that if I stay here, I will oversleep and she will give me quite the stern scolding."

Elderberry looked disappointed and bothered by your persistence. However, he wasn't going to argue or force you to remain in his library overnight. He knew you for your whole life and he was aware that you could be stubborn and obstinate at times. In fact, he was a family friend and everyone was on good terms with one another.

"Very well," he conceded. "But I beg you, have your wits about you and walk swiftly. In these old bones, I know something sinister is afoot. Don't be afraid to run either."

"I'll be fine," you promised. "Luckily, my home is so close to your library."

He nodded grimly in acknowledgment.

"I'd feel better if your grandfather was around to see you home but he's still occupied up in the north," he said. "Go ahead, lass, I won't keep you any further. Go straight home and don't stop. Goodnight and be safe."

"Goodnight, Mr. Elderberry," you said in return. "I most likely won't be coming tomorrow especially if I'm going to be occupied with homely duties for awhile. Thank you as always."

"Of course. Now off with you, you're making me uneasy."

You threw your selected books into your leather satchel and you followed him over to the door. Elderberry opened it up for you and gave you a firm look, most likely silently reminding you once again to head home as quickly as possible. You gave him an understanding nod and went on your way out the door.

You walked further down the cobblestone walkway that led to the library and you glanced over your shoulder, seeing that the old man was watching you as went. You refocused your attention on the path before you. Once you made it past the wooden gate and closed it behind you, you could hear the librarian shut the door finally.

Inwardly, you laughed at his vigilance. He was like another grandfather to you. In fact, Mr. Elderberry and your paternal grandfather had known each other for decades and had been good friends for that long. You've known the man for as long as you could remember and you practically viewed him as family.

You lingered at the gate for a few moments and looked to the right and to the left. The roads were dark yet clear. All you could hear was the droning symphony of crickets. It was a cool and calm early fall evening. Late September was always a welcome time to you since it heralded the inevitability of October and the changing seasons.

Taking a deep breath of chilly and crisp air, you turned to the right, making your way back to your homestead further down the road. You had made this journey many, many times over the years and you were sure you could navigate this path blindfolded. Every pebble and every imperfection in the road was memorized.

To occupy yourself during this journey, you entertained yourself with the thoughts of your latest session in the library. On this day, you wanted to refresh your memory. You selected a book you read a few times before. Specifically, it was a history book about the war that spanned centuries between the three kingdoms of Arnor and the fell witch realm of Angmar to the far north.

You were a fanatic and lover of history and even when you were a child, your interest was intense. Over the years, you read about many sorts of subjects and time periods but the events of the early Third Age intrigued you the most. The area you lived in was rich with history as well so that only exacerbated things for you. You were largely self-taught in your passion but it was your grandfather who kindled that hunger for knowledge so long ago.

He was actually a member of the Dúnedain race. Specifically, he was a Ranger of the North and he had regaled many tales, stories and legends to you over the years. You recalled you were enthralled by his tales of battles against monstrous hordes and the forces of evil. Though those conflicts happened many centuries ago, it still fascinated you. You sometimes would beg him to retell a story and it never got weary in your eyes.

Honestly, you were rather proud of your heritage. Though your Dúnedain blood was somewhat diluted as your grandfather married a woman from Bree, producing your father and your father married your mother who was from Combe, it didn't matter to you. Your bloodline was ancient and noble and you took pride in the fact that your ancestors were worthy warriors.

Your grandfather was actually currently engaged with aiding his fellow Rangers up in the northern regions and every day you hoped he'd return safe and sound. You and your family knew foul things were afoot and he urged you and the others to look alive and be ready to fight back and flee at a moment's notice if it called for it. He also taught you some warrior craft so you could at least defend yourself and your relatives if need be. You were by no means a master soldier but you were confident you could hold your own for a bit if necessary.

" _Whatever you do, try to avoid going out at night and for too long. There are ancient and vile things emerging from the shadows and they are on the prowl. They will show you no mercy and kill you as quickly as look at you. I will try to return as soon as my duties are finished._ "

He told those words to you and your parents and then departed. Your grandfather had been gone for some weeks now but you knew that was typical. His duties took him far and wide. To you, it didn't matter how long it'd take him to come back so long as he did so.

Your pace was brisk and you had no intention of stopping. The rumors and whispers of strange folk abroad didn't go unnoticed to you. Riders cloaked in black robes astride ebony horses supposedly prowled the roads at night. It didn't help matters that some miles in the opposite direction, there laid the Barrow-downs which only made the whole atmosphere even more eerie. The news and stories chilled you but you knew you'd have to return home. Your family was expecting you to come home and undoubtedly, you'd get an earful for losing track of time at a harrowing time such as this.

Along this certain stretch of road, there were few dwellings. All around you, there were deep, dark woods. You ignored the growing feeling of paranoia and anxiety slowly accumulating within your guts. Soon enough, you'd be home judging by your pace. Two miles would go by in the blink of an eye.

About ten minutes into your journey, you heard a noise behind you. You tensed up at the sound but forced yourself to keep walking. One of your hands tightened around the strap of your satchel and you let out a quiet yet unsteady exhale. You told yourself it was nothing.

What you heard behind you was undoubtedly the sound of hooves on the road. It was most likely a horse, especially at this hour in the evening. From what you could tell, the beast was moving at a slower speed and you imagined it was trotting along very leisurely. Earnestly, you hoped that the rider wasn't slowing down to chat with you. You had to get home as quickly as possible and not tarry awhile with strangers during a time like this.

While you were moving at a decent speed, it seemed as if it was beginning to catch up to you slowly but surely. You also noticed that the crickets fell completely silent and it suddenly felt as if the air was impossibly frigid. In fact, it felt as if you were standing in the middle of a blizzard. Goosebumps formed on your skin and you suppressed a shudder. The hair on the back of your neck pricked upwards and you couldn't shake off this nagging sensation in your being that something was wrong.

You tried to ignore it but the clomping of the steed's hooves only got louder and louder. Whoever they were, they were getting closer and it was unnerving you. As much as you didn't want to turn around and face them, you knew you'd have to. These suspicions couldn't be ignored any longer.

"Is there something you need, traveler?" you announced as you turned to face the horseman.

As soon as your eyes laid upon the man and his beast, your heart nearly ceased to beat. You couldn't stop your jaw from dropping and your eyes widened dramatically. You were frozen in place and your satchel almost slipped off your shoulder.

Both man and steed seemed to blend in with the darkness encircling them. The horse was colored black and it had red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. It nickered and pawed at the ground impatiently. The animal was huge and its whole appearance intimidated you deeply.

The man atop the mount was garbed in black, tattered robes entirely and you gazed into the rider's hood, seeing nothing. There was no face and that alone rocked you to your core. What you were witnessing wasn't natural and you weren't even sure whether to call it a man or not after all. It was dressed up as if it was a man and even had on armor and gauntlets but you knew that was no ordinary passerby.

The thing had no eyes but you got the distinct feeling it was leering directly at you. Tears started to fall from your eyes for as long as you stared back at this entity. You wanted to scream and run but you were constricted by some invisible force. You even forgot about the dagger you had in a leather scabbard around your waist.

"Baggins?"

That voice… It definitely didn't come from the throat of a man. It was no Man, Elf, Dwarf, Orc or anything that you knew about. This thing was a demon. It had you cornered and you knew your life was at risk. If you didn't react, if you didn't move, then your life was forfeit.

You didn't even answer its question. You finally worked up the courage and determination to move. Thinking quickly, you removed your satchel and then threw it at the black rider. As soon as you threw it with the hopes to catch it off guard and distract it, you darted off the road and into the woods with the hopes to lose it. You only prayed the horse would be discouraged from going into the underbrush and dense foliage and it would hinder this creature's progress if it was going to pursue you.

Blindly and madly you raced into the woods, desperate to escape from whatever you encountered. You could hear no horse trying to run you down but you could hear what sounded like a long winded screech that continued to grow louder and louder. A gripping coldness felt like it was starting to constrict around your heart but you refused to slow down or give up. The screech only increased in its volume and it was ringing painfully in your ears. You screamed in horror and covered your ears in a vain attempt to drown out the ghoulish noise. More tears flowed freely down your face.

In all your life, you never ran any faster. You had no idea where you were going; all you knew was that you had to try to escape. Your hand grazed up against the hilt of your dagger during your flight and you drew it. Being careful to not inadvertently stab yourself during your escape, you kept it close to your side. If it called for it, you were poised to fight back and kill this thing if necessary. There was no way that you were going to give up so easily and quickly.

The feeling of dread and despair loomed above you and no matter how fast you ran, you felt as if you couldn't gain enough distance from whatever being this was. You tried to figure out what was hounding you and came to the conclusion it certainly wasn't an Orc or goblin of some sort. Truly, you were at a loss as to what it was when you first began to think. However, it didn't take you too long to suspect it was something more macabre than any foot soldier of the dark powers…

The tales your grandfather recited to you came rushing back once more. The legends and stories of warped, wicked and twisted great kings of Men came to your mind. You gripped the hilt of your blade tightly and you wanted to disbelieve that this reality truly was the case. You didn't want to believe it was that for if it was, you knew your fate was sealed the moment you declined Mr. Elderberry's offer. You really would be better off curling up and surrendering.

You continued on for a little while longer until you came upon a grove of great pines. As soon as you saw them, you decided to take refuge and try to plan your escape from this shadowy creature. One more burst of speed was all it took to enable you to reach that concealing cloister of conifers.

Once you made it to your sanctuary, you knelt down and hid behind the trunk. You were counting on the thick, blanketing, piney branches to shield you from the eyes of whatever was hunting you down. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears and you struggled to steady your breathing. If you breathed too loudly, it'd find you. Your right hand was wrapped tightly around the hilt of the dagger and at any moment, you were poised to attack.

You tried to peer through the cover of the pines but the woods were so dark you could hardly make anything out. The screaming seemed to stop though you didn't notice it earlier. The orchestra of nocturnal insects was nonexistent and that let you know all was not well. You swallowed roughly, knowing it was out there still but where it was exactly was anyone's guess. Even the wisest couldn't tell what was going to happen next to you.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw something rapidly close in on you, leaving you no time to react. It was a black mass, looking almost amorphous as it descended upon you.

Shrieking in shock, you twisted to the side, narrowly avoiding the inhuman pursuer. You half ran and half crawled away as you fought back against the thick pine branches that were now hindering you at this moment. Blindly, you swung your dagger about as you freed yourself from the underbelly of the tree. Once you had done that, you resumed your fevered race.

It snarled into your ear as it loomed behind you, towering over your shape. You spun around and jabbed at it, almost landing a blow but you missed at the last instant. The monster hissed at your action and it made a slight wave of its hand.

To your complete horror and utter dismay, your dagger shattered in your hand. The pieces of the blade clattered to the leafy earth. You dropped your hilt in sheer disbelief as you saw how defenseless and helpless you truly were now. This was fell magic at hand.

At that exact instant, you knew what you were up against. You were marked for death.

You could scarcely react as the Nazgûl's armored hand clamped around your throat. He brought you closer to him and stopped when you were only inches away from the empty hood. Tears streaked down your face but you made no noise as you found yourself staring at nothing. There were no eyes that you could see but you knew that the servant of darkness was intently studying you. At any moment, you knew you were to die and you were prepared. You knew you couldn't win against something of this caliber.

The hood turned ever so slightly and you got the impression he was studying you. The aura of despair the Ringwraith radiated seemed to lessen and you got the feeling that his curiosity was piqued. You were terrified but you could say no words to him. You were too scared to do so. This was taking far too long and the longer that this lingered, the more it frayed your nerves.

The sound that came from the darkened shrouds was a soft hiss now. His grip on your throat loosened somewhat but he still held onto you. He wasn't finished with you just yet. You had no idea what foul things were on his mind but you had no desire to find out what they were either.

"I know your face." The raspy voice chilled you to your core. It reminded you of frost clinging to window panes on a frigid February morning. "I know you but I cannot recall…"

You had no idea how this was possible. How did he know who you were? You were quite certain you'd remember if you met a Nazgûl before this harrowing encounter. Your memory couldn't possibly be this addled and horrid.

Both of your thoughts were disturbed when the distant screams of his comrades rang through the evening air. His head snapped to that direction and you knew that they were most likely calling him. Their cries echoed for a few seconds before he turned to you once again.

"The Lord of Angmar has pardoned you," he said. "I will not forget your face, maiden."

The Witch-king of Angmar's hand retracted from your throat, bestowing freedom onto you. You took in deep, gasping breaths of air since you felt as if you couldn't breathe the whole time he had you ensnared. With wide and fearful eyes, you watched as he turned his back to you and hurried through the dense and deep woods to reclaim his horse and reunite with his brothers. The sound of his armored feet traipsing through the woods had you on edge and you couldn't move so long as the noise persisted.

Eventually, even the sounds of his escape petered off entirely but the forest remained silent and unmoving. You held your ground, afraid to even move the slightest bit. At any moment, you were expecting something else to happen. You didn't know if he was going to show up again or any other members of his dark brotherhood would appear before you. Your body trembled and a cold sweat enveloped you. You didn't realize until then how chilled you were.

Then you heard a very welcome and familiar sound. The crickets began to sing once more, signaling that the wicked man had passed. When you heard that noise, you knew all was well.

As soon as it registered to you, you burst into tears. You fell to your knees and cupped your face in your hands. You opened your mouth but no noise came out. A few seconds later, you found yourself caterwauling in the sanctity of the night.

(…)

Your mother and father knew something was horribly wrong. You were a few hours late and there was no trace of you. Clearly, they remembered that you gave your word to return home so you'd assist with the morning's duties. Very rarely did you break a promise so they knew something was amiss.

Thinking that you decided to spend the night at the library, your father went to go visit Mr. Elderberry. Upon checking in, the old librarian said you had left some hours prior and were making your way home. He was at a loss as to what became of you and he was also stricken with concern over your whereabouts.

As much as your mother wanted to join your father on the quest to find you, she knew she'd have to remain home to look after your younger siblings. If your father was to go out, it'd be wise if she remained home in case if you ended up returning before your other parent could find you. In the meantime, your father would rally some of his neighbors and friends to scour the nearby area to see if they could find you.

"I fear she may have been waylaid by those shrieking demons," your father whispered to your mother. He wouldn't speak of the black riders that lingered on the roads at night. Not only that, his younger children were in close proximity and he had no desire to frighten them even more. They were already put to bed but he worried about them eavesdropping. "The hour is late and we did hear them screaming earlier."

"She should've known and stayed at the library!" your mother fretted. "I would've forgiven her if she did that! I'd rather her be a little late in the morning rather than travel needlessly at night…" She exhaled shakily. "I wish your father was here, he'd know what to do…"

"I know. He's a better warrior and soldier than I am. But he is away and we must do what we can in his absence." He grabbed his sword and scabbard that hung on the wall above the fireplace. Then he tied the weapon to his side and made his way to the door. "If someone knocks, try to peek outside and see who they are. If you can't, force them to state who they are."

"Be careful and bring our daughter home, please… I'll be expecting the both of you when you return."

"I hope so too."

Before either of them could react, the cottage's door swung open without warning. Your mother cried out in fear and your father drew his sword, ready to defend home and family from whatever intruder was present.

On the other side of the door, you leaned heavily against the doorframe. There was a frightened, feral look in your eyes and you were breathing erratically. Leaves were in your hair and your hands were trembling. Your long skirt was smeared with dirt and torn in some places.

The sound of your father's sword clanging to the floor snapped your parents out of their stunned stupor. You were indeed alive but they could easily see the terror that had an iron grip on you. Obviously, you had been through some sort of frightening ordeal but they could only guess what it was. Yet what mattered was that you were home and safe once again.

Your mother uttered your name and pulled you into the warmth and comfort of your home. When you were in, your father hastily shut and locked the door. He picked up his sword and placed it in his scabbard, still on high alert and somewhat wondering if you may have been followed. Your parent guided you to the fireplace and lovingly seated you there. You still shook like a leaf in a wind storm and your widened eyes gazed emptily into the orange flames.

"Where have you been?!" your mother demanded. She longed to punish you but she knew it wouldn't help your case after she saw how afraid you were. "What happened, my dear? Please, speak!"

Quietly, the man walked over to join his wife and eldest child. He grabbed a small, wooden stool and took a spot beside you. He was equally concerned and yearned to know what you had witnessed.

All you could do was shake your head. You buried your face into your hands and murmured quietly. How you wanted to forget what transpired on the road and in the woods. But it was a memory that would haunt you until your final hour. Old age may ravage your mind and make you senile but you knew this would be something that would never fade. It'd forever remain fresh and unspoiled.

"Please, you must explain!" your mother urged. "Look at you, you're a ragged mess!"

"I don't know if I'm lucky or cursed," you finally spoke. Your voice was low and even the crackling of the fire seemed louder than your voice.

"You have nothing to fear in this house," your father encouraged. "Speak truthfully, my child. I will hunt down whoever or whatever delayed you and put this fear into your heart."

"You cannot do it." You looked him directly in his eyes. "If you try to hunt him down, he will kill you. I was only released because I looked familiar to him. I don't know how or why but that's the truth. I hid in the woods for some time because I was so afraid he…or they would come back and kill me. I finally gathered up the courage to move and make my way home." A chill ran down your spine as you reflected on that harrowing encounter. The shrieks and cries of the Nazgûl echoed in your mind. Again, you shook your head and tears started to leak past your eyelids again. "I should've listened to Grandfather. I should've stayed at the library with Mr. Elderberry. If I had, I never would've met him. Tonight, I was in the midst of an archaic evil."

Their suspicions were growing and a dark feeling churned in the pits of their bellies. It felt as if a shadow was enveloping them as you told them the condensed version of your tale. They were increasingly convinced something horribly wrong had happened.

"My doom is at hand," you said. "He said he wouldn't forget my face. "Mother, Father… No one in this house needs to go out at night until they are confirmed to have moved on." Your tone somehow turned graver than it already sounded earlier. "The Witch-king of Angmar himself granted me mercy but I shouldn't be complacent. The Nine are here and we are at their mercy until they depart. If he should come for me, let me go. I would rather have one fate, my fate, suffer than that of my family's."

Your parents were plunged into mortified silence and you said no more. All you could do was continue to stare lifelessly into the flames and hope that this fog of malevolence would pass. You knew what you were up against and you had no means to contest it.


End file.
